Olly Crawford
Olly is the winner of The Butler Games: Allstars. The Butler Games: Allstars Prior to the games, Olly, and fellow new player Rachel, were issued with the games first ever secret mission. They were informed of the structure of the first two rounds, and tasked with convincing the other players to choose one of them to become the Head of House during these rounds. The player who was successful would be gifted with the 'Lifeline Immunity Idol'. However during the first round, ally Rachel found the hidden immunity idol, hidden in a cushion in the main room. Many players witnessed her finding this, and in order to take the heat of her, she decided to give this Idol to Olly. In the Battleflip Relay tribal challenge, Olly's tribe lost, Despite not being nominated by Head of House, Dan, Olly fell victim to the Legacy Twist and was nominated during the Give-Wrapped Legacy challenge. Olly competed in the Tic Tac Throw veto challenge, and won the Golden Power of Veto after beating challengers Iain and Lisa. He used the power to save himself from elimination. In an attempt to form an alliance with some of the veteran players, Olly gifted the Immunity Idol to Lindsey. She went on to use this at the elimination ceremony, confusing most of the players in the game, including Rachel, who were unsure how many idols were in play. In the second round, Olly's tribe won the Scrabble Scramble tribal challenge and Olly put himself forward to become the new Head of House. This was endorsed by his team and as a result he not only became the Head of House but also won the lifeline idol. He nominated Ryan and Dan for elimination. However, as he was not a returning player, Olly did not have a legacy to unleash and therefore had to choose the legacy of another player. He chose Lindsey's, which resulted in a second Head of House challenge taking place. In the Plinko Pinball challenge, fellow newbie Rachel got the top score of 100, and became co-HoH, nominating Barnie and Olivia for elimination. In The Last Knight Power of Veto challenge, Olly lost out to target Dan. As a result, he had to choose between Tom and Lisa as replacement nominee's. Not wanting to make his alliance with Lindsey and Lisa seem obvious, he chose Lisa as the replacement. He hoped that they would have the votes to eliminate one of the other three instead. Olly, Lisa, Lindsey, Tom and Rachel all agreed to vote Olivia out of the game. However, at the elimination ceremony, the alliance was blindsided when Tom switched his vote and eliminated Lisa instead. In the third round, Olly lost the Know It All Head of House challenge when she was eliminated on question four along with five other players. He was nominated alongside Rachel by Head of House Ryan. In the Legacy twist, Ryan was able to choose which players competed in the veto challenge, choosing The Runner Ups, who all vowed to keep the nominations the same. In the Go Nuts! veto challenge, Olly was unsuccessful and the nominations remained the same. Despite being on the block, Olly decided not to use his immunity idol. This was a clever move as none of the votes had been cast to eliminate him and Rachel was unanimously eliminated. In the fourth round, Olly competed in one of the hardest Head of House challenges this season, Baller Move. He was unsuccessful and was the second player eliminated from the challenge. Head of House, Barnie, nominated Olly for elimination against Tom. Olly was involved in a four-way tiebreaker in To The Nines veto challenge, but was unsuccessful, leaving nominations the same. He once again opted not to use his immunity idol, a clever move as he received no votes to eliminate and Lindsey was eliminated from the game. At the start of round five, all jurors were brought back into the game to compete alongside the players in the Dice, Dice, Baby Head of House / Battleback challenge. Lindsey returned to the game as the Head of House and Olly avoided nomination. Olly did not win the Power of Veto in the challenge Mathletics. And as part of a Legacy Twist, Lindsey was forced to choose her replacement nominee at a random draw. Ryan became the new nominee and was sent out of the game. At the start of the sixth round, the remaining players were informed that this would be a double elimination round. Players then competed in the Fallen Friends head of house challenge, which was won by Olivia. She had to make a decision between her alliance members, Barnie and Dan, who had kept her safe all this time, or the underdogs who she had protected from her allies, Olly and Tom. Fearing that her alliance would turn on her now that Ryan was eliminated, Olivia chose to nominate Barnie, Dan and Lindsey for elimination - sparing Olly from the block. In the Power of Veto challenge, Hide and Go Veto, jurors returned to find envelopes hidden in the main room by the players. The players who's envelope was found last would be the winner - Olly's envelope was found by Ryan and he did not win the power of veto. Lindsey saved herself from the block and Olivia was forced to choose one of her friends as the replacement nominee. Olly convinced her to put him up, knowing this was the last opportunity for him to his immunity idol. In the vote, Olly used the immunity idol and send home power players Barnie and Dan. The semi-final began with a 'purge' challenge. This meant that the player who lost would be instantly eliminated from the game. The remaining 4 players competed in Skittle Rascals, in which they had to put their game into the hands of alumni players who were not involved in this season. The Blood Tribe, from The Butler Games: Blood Vs Water took part in a challenge weeks before the Allstars season took place. The players had to decide which one of the Blood tribe completed the challenge in the fastest time. Olly chose third place finisher, Rich Butler, and managed to stay in the game with a time of 2 minutes and 6 seconds. Olly, Tom and Olivia moved on to the final challenge - The Battleflip - wherein they would compete as individuals with the winner advancing to the final and choosing which player they would like to sit next to in the final, and which player they wanted to eliminate from the game. Prior to the game, the three finalists decided that they would not compete against each other and instead do each cup together. When the game started, Olivia continued flipping her cups and was in the lead until Tom began to shout at her for not waiting as agreed. This distracted Olivia long enough to allow Olly to overtake her and win. He then savagely voted to eliminate her from the game. In the final vote, Olly was not expecting to receive enough votes to win, assuming that the veteran players would stick together and vote for one of their own to win. In his speech, he expressed how he came into a game of vets and had to battle his way through to the end. Olly received votes from Lisa, Rachel, Barnie, Dan and Lindsey. With 5 votes to 3, he was crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Allstars. Awards As the winner of The Butler Games: Allstars, Olly did not receive any further awards. Competition History Voting History Head of House History Trivia * The youngest player to ever win the games. Category:Olly Crawford Category:Male Players Category:Season Five Players Category:Winners Category:Head of House